


Soul Seer

by colorfulCheshire



Series: We are the Reapers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Soul Eater AU, Terezi and Rose as meister & weapon, We are the Reapers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expects death to appear in the form of a blind troll with an ornate cane.  But just because they're blind to <em>your</em> true nature, doesn't mean you're blind to theirs.  As a student of DWMA, it's your job to bring these corrupt souls to justice, and you and your partner are going to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Seer

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for my Soul Eater-verse AU. I'm not sure if I want to do a full chapter-story with this AU, but I definitely want to write more on this. I already have the weapon-meister pairs planned out! I guess you can say this was just a little warm up. First time I've ever tried to write for Terezi, so hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Please ask before taking it upon yourself to write anything from this verse. I have plans for some characters and weapon-meister pairs that I'd rather share before letting others loose with this idea/tag. Thank you very much! Please let me know what you think.
> 
> TW: Decapitation. No blood.

_“Is this the one on the list?”_ Rose’s voice wanes into your conscious as you round the corner and she spots your target further up the narrow street.

“Heheh, positive. I could smell his guilt from miles away. Besides, he was following some girl up until just now – He’s heard us.”

 _“Why didn’t you tell me that he was following somebody earlier?”_ she asks in an even tone that does little to hide the spark of annoyance you feel from her soul.

 _“We were going to reach him long before he made his move with the pace he was going. No use in tiring ourselves out running through the alleyways.”_ She quiets at this and focuses her attention on the figure ahead, a scrawny, well-suited man with tangled graying hair and a crazed look in his eyes.

Your lips tug into a smirk as you tap Rose against the ground, the blackened metal of her cane-form resounding with hollow clinks against the pavement as you move forward at a steady pace. You feel the man stiffen, smell his sudden paranoia as he tries to glance behind him without you noticing. Rose might not have, but you know the exact moment that he sees you, and how long it takes him to process your appearance – a lone blind girl making her way through the darkened streets with naught but her walking cane. You try to hide your smile as he more openly turns to look at you, eying your glasses and the constant tapping of your ornate cane. He’s staring at Rose now and you feel her contempt as he takes in her beauty, a dark metal cane with silver vines climbing up the staff to a dragon-head topper with amethyst eyes and a silk scarf tied at the neck. You appear loaded and vulnerable, even for a troll – the perfect target.

“Hello?” you call out to the street, not even remotely in the direction of your prey. You move forward slowly a bit, tapping Rose against the ground more noticeably, pausing when she makes contact with the side of a cardboard box. “Must’ve been the wind,” you say aloud before slowly continuing.

 _“He can’t possibly fall for that,”_ your partner chides with an eye-roll that you can feel, _“ **You** sound like the serial-killer here, not the helpless blind girl.”_ You can’t help but to laugh aloud at that, and the man ahead freezes mid-step where he had started to quietly approach you.

“Oh that’s _too_ funny, Rose!” you cackle, more at your prey’s reaction than the actual joke, though you have to admit that it’d probably have you cracking up anyways. You feel the man tense two yards from you, and you’re enjoying the utter confusion pulsing from his soul. He’s starting to panic. Perfect.

“And _you!”_ you turn to face the man, standing Rose up straight as you point an accusing finger, your grin now impossible to hide, “Trying to run from the law in these dark streets. Well you’ve just decided to face justice head on and there’s nowhere to run now!”

 _“I’m quite certain you’re going to give the man a heart-attack before we even fight,”_ Rose chuckles in the back of your awareness.

He inhales sharply, and your grin widens, revealing two rows of pointed teeth. His hand dives for his pocket to retrieve a pistol, but you use Rose to knock it from his shaky grip before he can finger the trigger. He shrieks and steps backwards, turning sharply to run. It seems that he doesn’t know much about trolls.

_One or two blades?_

You feel the unvoiced question over your bond and dash after the man, flipping your grip on Rose in response – one blade would suffice this time. You lower your stance and increase your pace, kicking off from the side of one wall and then the opposite to gain some height. As you come hurtling down towards your target, your partner retracts the casing around her blade, her scarf wrapping around your wrist at the same time.

You let lose a cackle as gravity pulls you back down and you sense the frightened crook turning to spot you above him like a hawk. There’s nothing he can do now as you fall, bringing Rose’s blade across the back of his neck with a steady sweep of your arm, effectively cutting off his screaming when his head rolls backwards as you kick off of his back to land a few feet away.

There’s no blood (there never is with such a swift death by a magical weapon) and the body rips itself into the shadows by the time you turn to assess the damage. You observe the freed soul as Rose returns to her original form, her scarf around your wrist becoming a hand in your own.

“What, no coin flip this time?” she asks, an amused smile playing in her words. She releases your hand with a nod of thanks and makes her way to the corrupted soul.

“You saw the way he was running, I don’t need a coin flip to tell me of his guilt.” You’re _are_ a bit miffed that you didn’t get to go through your coin-flip routine, but you know it would have been a waste on him; runners were never much fun. You know Rose can tell, can feel the amused smile on her lips as she takes the soul in her hands. She swallows it as politely as possible, with a little ‘gulp’ that still seems very unlike her and her pristine appearance.

“Let’s see,” you muse aloud, giving her time to regain her composure, not that she needed it, “we were at forty-one and that makes three sense yesterday so forty-four, right, or am I missing any?”

Rose tilts her head back a bit, probably looking up at the sky, and thinks for a moment, “No, that seems right. We can check our count at the end of the week if you like.”

You shrug and start to head back towards the main road – the two of you still need to check in with the headmaster before heading home. “Nah, I don’t see a point in worrying about it too much until we get around the seventies or something like that. I’m more worried about getting some studying in for next week’s exam.

“And I assume by ‘studying’ you mean helping Karkat and my brother by keeping them focused while you draw and quiz them?” You feel her gaze on you and you laugh, nodding to confirm her assumption. “If the three of you wouldn’t mind, Kanaya and I could perhaps join you? Karkat’s better at the more technical aspects of the weapons’ lessons and I imagine having both him and Kanaya to discuss material with would be beneficial to all of us.”

“Heheh, show up around one at my place with snacks and it’ll be just fine. I’m sure Dave would _love_ to have a surprise visit from his sister.” While you both know he’s going to protest, he can’t honestly say that he doesn’t enjoy spending time with Rose, no matter how much they bicker.

“Splendid. I take it that chips and cherry-cola will suffice?”

You laugh, grinning from ear to ear, as she already knows the answer to that.


End file.
